Nahoko Uehashi
Nahoko Uehashi (上橋 菜穂子, Uehashi Nahoko) (born July 15, 1962 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese writer. She is an author of juvenile literature, mostly fantasy. Uehashi is also a professor of ethnology, specializing in Australian Aborigines, at Kawamura Gakuen Women's University in Japan and has completed a PhD focusing on Australian Aborigines. Uehashi's most notable work is her "Guardian" (守り人, moribito) series, which sold over 1.5 million copies in Japan. One of her novels, Guardian of the Sacred Spirit (Seirei no Moribito) has been adapted into an anime television series, a manga, and a radio drama. The same book was published in English from Arthur A. Levine Books/Scholastic in the summer of 2008, under the title Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit, and awarded Mildred L. Batchelder Award in 2009. The sequel, Moribito II: Guardian of the Darkness came out in the summer of 2009. Her recent book, "Kemono no Souja" will be translated into German, Korean, Swedish, Thai and French. The same series has also been adapted into a manga in 2008, and an anime in 2009. Achievements and Nahoko Uehashi celebrating after Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit received the Mildred L. Batchelder Award for best translated book in 2009]] Uehashi's career as a writer started in 1989, when she was a university student. Her first book was "Spirit's Tree" (精霊の木, Seirei no Ki), followed by the novel "O God, Sleep Ye in the Forest of Moon" (月の森にカミよ眠れ, Tsuki no Mori ni Kami yo Nemure). The latter novel received an award from the Japanese Association of Writers for Children, which made her one of the famous Japanese-fantasy authors. In 1996, she published the first book of her "Moribito" series, Guardian of the Sacred Spirit (精霊の守り人, Seirei no Moribito). The novel received the Noma Children's Literature award and the Sankei Children's Culture and Publishment award. In 1999, Uehashi published the second book of the Moribito series, Guardian of the Darkness (闇の守り人, Yami no Moribito). The novel also received the Japanese Association of Writers for Children's award. In 2002, the Guardian series won the Iwaya Sazanami literature award, and in 2003, Guardian of the God (神の守り人, Kami no Moribito) won another Japanese award from the Shogakukan publishing company. In 2003, Uehashi wrote the novel Beyond the Werefox's Flute (狐笛のかなた, Koteki no Kanata), which received another Noma Children's Literature award. Bibliography Based on Japanese culture * 1989 "Spirit's Tree", 精霊の木, Seirei no Ki * 1991 "O God, Sleep Ye in the Forest of Moon", 月の森にカミよ眠れ, Tsuki no Mori ni Kami yo Nemure * 2003 "Beyond the Werefox's Flute", 狐笛のかなた, Koteki no Kanata Ethnology * 2000 "The Backyard Aborigines" 隣のアボリジニ, Tonari no Aborijini ** Uehashi's only book as an ethnologist. The Guardian series * 1996 "Guardian of the Spirit", 精霊の守り人, Seirei no Moribito (ISBN 978-4-03-540150-6, 1996-07) (Bunko ISBN 978-4-10-130272-0) * 1999 "Guardian of the Darkness", 闇の守り人, Yami no Moribito (ISBN 978-4035402107, 1999-01) (Bunko ISBN 978-4-10-130273-7) * 2000 "Guardian of Dreams", 夢の守り人, Yume no Moribito (ISBN 978-4035402305, 2000-05) (Bunko ISBN 978-4-10-130273-7) * 2001 "Traveler of Void", 虚空の旅人, Koku no Tabibito (ISBN 978-4035402701) * 2003 "Guardian of the God", 神の守り人, Kami no Moribito (Two volumes) :* "The Book of Coming", 来訪編, Raihō hen (ISBN 978-4035402800) :* "The Book of Returning", 帰還編, Kikan hen (ISBN 978-4035402909) * 2005 "Traveler of the Indigo-Blue Road", 蒼路の旅人, Sōro no Tabibito (ISBN 978-4035403104) * 2006 - 2007 "Guardian of Heaven and Earth", 天と地の守り人, Ten to Chi no Moribito (Three volumes) :* 2006 "The Kingdom of Rota", ロタ王国編, Rota ōkoku hen (ISBN 978-4035403203) :* 2007 "The Kingdom of Kanbal", カンバル王国編, Kanbaru ōkoku hen (ISBN 978-4035403302 :* 2007 "The New Yogo Empire", 新ヨゴ皇国編, Shin Yogo ōkoku hen (ISBN 978-4035403401) * 2008 "Wanderers", 流れ行く者, Nagare yuku mono (ISBN 978-4035403609) ''Kemono no Souja'' series * 2006 "The Beast Player I: The Fighting Serpent Chapter", 獣の奏者 I 闘蛇編, Kemono no Sōja Ichi: Tōda hen (ISBN 978-4062137010) * 2006 "The Beast Player II: The King Beast Chapter", 獣の奏者 II 王獣編, Kemono no Sōja Ni: Ōjū hen (ISBN 978-4062137003) * 2009 "The Beast Player III: The Quest Chapter", 獣の奏者 III 探求編, Kemono no Sōja San: Tankyū hen (ISBN 978-4062156325) * 2009 "The Beast Player IV: The Final Chapter", 獣の奏者 IV 完結編, Kemono no Sōja Yon: Kanketsu hen (ISBN 978-4062156332) References External links * Official site of the Moribito novels Category:People